Missing Scenes From HBP
by my-middle-name-is-awkward
Summary: Series of one-shots that I think should've been in Half-Blood Prince. I own nothing sadly!


Missings Scene From HBP

Harry Potter awoke with a grin upon his handsome face. Yesterday had been the best day of his life (minus the detention with Snape). Harry remembered it so vividly. He had walked into the roaring common room after detention, with people screaming about winning the Quidditch Cup. She was running toward him, and before he knew it, he had kissed her,

Everyone was shocked at first, -especially Ron and Dean- but then everybody cheered for the new couple.

Harry and Ginny quietly slipped out the portrait hole once everyone had stopped cheering over them.

_Flashback_

_Harry and Ginny strolled around the Quidditch Pitch, peaceful silence flooding over them. _

_"I'm- uh- sorry if I embarrassed you in there, I wasn't really planning that" Harry confessed, he had turned red and he was now avoiding Ginny's big brown eyes._

_Ginny stopped walking and so did Harry. Ginny grabbed his hands and looked him in the eye. _

_"Harry, you didn't embarrass me, I liked it. I've been waiting for you to notice me since I was 11, and this year, I realized that you finally did" Harry's face was now beet red_

_"You knew I liked you?" Harry asked_

_Ginny nodded and then laughed a little "Harry, you're not very good at hiding your feelings. But then again, neither am I. How did you not know that I still had strong feelings for you?"_

_Harry shrugged "Well you were going out with Dean, plus Hermione told me that you moved on."_

_Ginny nodded, telling him she understood_

_"You do still like me, right? Because if you didn't, I'd feel really stupid for kissing you"_

_Ginny giggled "Harry, I do still like you"_

_"Good" Harry smiled and she threw him one in return "Well, where does this leave us?"_

_"I'm hoping it leaves us right about here" Ginny leaned in and kissed him, feeling sparks shoot through her._

_Ginny pulled away, much to Harry's protests, and smiled_

_"Ginny, will you be my girlfriend?"_

_"Hmmm, I don't know. Ron might kill you before we even go on our first date" Ginny giggled_

_"I'll take my chances" Harry grinned and they both laughed_

_"Of course Harry" Then they stood there for a little longer, wrapped up in each other's embrace_

_End of Flashback_

Harry smiled at the memory. He sighed happily and turned over, not wanting to get up just yet.

There was a tiny knock at the door, and then Harry heard it open. He honestly didn't care who it was, he was happy

Harry was shocked to see that the person was obviously here for him. HIs curtain around his four poster bed was tugged open. There in the sunlight, stood his new girlfriend. _'Ah, I love the sound of that'_ Harry thought to himself.

"Harry?" Harry's eyes turned from excited to concern as he looked into her sorrow filled eyes.

Harry sat up and moved over. He patted the space beside him and Ginny sat next to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Um- this might sound really weird, but last night, after the match, did we really, you know...kiss?" Ginny looked at Harry's puzzled expression and let out a sob. "I knew it! I'm sorry Harry. I must have had a dream. Sorry to wake you. I'll be going now" Ginny's eyes filled with hot tears and she turned to get up, but Harry grabbed her wrist. Ginny stopped but did not look at him.

"Gin, that wasn't a dream. We kissed last night, and I asked you to be my girlfriend. Please, don't cry. If it honestly was a dream then I guess we had the same exact dream"

Ginny turned toward him and smiled, wiping the tears away "Sorry, I just had to know. Did I wake you?" Ginny's eyes filled with worry.

"No, I woke up a couple of minutes ago, I just didn't want to get up" Harry grinned

Ginny smiled and got up "Well, I should go finish getting ready. See you down in the common room, we could walk to breakfast together" Ginny suggested

"Wouldn't miss it" Harry smiled and Ginny kissed him on the cheek

"See you in 20?"

Harry nodded, still in a daze

**(I went to Seattle and I needed to write this. So I wrote it on my dad's laptop in an email and I just remembered it! Gonna turn this in to a series of one shots!)**


End file.
